User blog:LeeHatake93/Super-Star Legends: Allen Stark Article
Allen Stark 'is the main protagonist from LeeHatake's ''Hero's Retribution comics and video game, and would be playable in Brawl Super-Star Legends. His Minion would be his cousin Jessie. Biography. '''AN UNEXPECTED HERO Allen is descended from a line of special humans who are granted special abilities, given that they are able to awaken them. Allen discovered his abilities after a tragic car crash took the lives of his girlfriend and younger brother, yet left him unscathed. He has an ability know as Gyrokinesis, a power which lets him manipulate and control any form of technology, and use them as weapons and other upgrades. He also has super strength, an accelerated healing factor, and the minor ability to shoot small streams of lightning. THE LEGACY OF ALLEN STARK *''Hero's Retribution'' *''Soul Calibur IV'' *''Soul Calibur V'' *''Soul Calibur: Broken Destiny'' *''DC Universe Online'' Rival Name: Lee Hatake Reason: The two of them are paired in a tag-team tournament match against Satsujin and Wraith. The two are able to gain the upper hand, although Allen becomes frustrated by Lee's overconfident and childish attitude. Allen is under the impression that Lee thinks having his abilities is all about having fun, a trait that is at the top of Allen's list of pet peeves. Connection: Both are teenagers with special abilities and lost their siblings: Lee's siblings were raised in a different home, and Allen's brother died. They are also heroes who have walked both good and evil paths: Allen is often faced with situations in which he plays the bad guy and Lee becomes a villain in an alternate timeline in the Brawl Legends comics. They are also both re-imaginings of LeeHatake93, and are named after his middle names. Gameplay Allen fights utilizing a variety of weapons he creates from transforming modern technology. Moveset: Square (Standard): *Shocking Punch Combo- Uses a quick punch combo while wearing electrified metal gloves. *Pipe Weapon- Pulls a water pipe out of the ground and performs a forward attack combo. *Plumbing Uppercut- Allen slams his hand onto the ground, making water pipes emerge and knock the opponent upward. *Micro Wave- Slams a large metal gauntlet into the ground, releasing a heat wave. Triangle (Strong): *Sci-Fi Blaster- Allen fires energy bolts and batteries from a sci-fi-styled blaster made from a small flashlight magnetized to a broken slingshot. Can fire constantly until it overcharges and shocks his hand. *Homemade Cannon- Fires an electrified medicine ball from a large flashlight, causing high knockback. *Gyro Launcher- Allen tosses a spinning CD player into the air that hovers as it either fires blank discs or launches pens and knifes from a magnetized pencil tray. *Rock Out!- Allen places a large speaker on the ground and strums the neck of a broken guitar, sending out large soundwaves that have high knockback. Circle (Unique): *Here's My Number- Allen holds out his cell phone, increasing the brightness of the screen enough to cause a large flash, temporarily blinding any opponent in front of him. *Sliding Assault- Allen will surf a car door and launch it toward the opponent. *Bike Surfing- Allen surfs a motorcyle that quickly performs a wheelie, knocking opponents into the air. *Mechanized Fort- Allen surrounds himself with doors taken from vehicles. **Standard attacks make Allen row down the windows of the doors, attacking with nunchuks made from the window handles. **Strong attacks cause Allen to throw mirrors, steering wheels, and shift clutches at opponents. **Unique attack will make Allen disperse the doors, hitting any opponent in their path. Supers *Red Light, Lights Out! (Level 1): A traffic light appears and Allen bends it to hit the opponent as the light turns red. *Vehicular Manslaughter (Level 2): Allen hops on a motorcycle that quickly transforms, using the wheels to skate around as he earns kills with the handle bars, transformed into swords. *Super Charged (Level 3): A cinematic plays in which two cars drive up. Allen then transforms the two cars into a large, robotic suit of armor. He is then able to control the armor to earn kills by stepping on opponents, knocking them around with the car doors, or throwing tires that bounce around the stage. Taunts *'This Isn't a Game: '''Transforms a generic game controller into a cube and spins it on his finger, saying "This isn't a game." *'Blue Light Special:' Holds out his phone and it makes a siren noise as flashing blue lights can be seen at the edge of the stage, and he says "Face me or the Blue Light Special, only I'm not as nice as the police are." *'I'll Have a Seat:' Transforms a motorcyle into a makeshift chair, sits in it, and says "I think I'll have a seat" before getting back up. Quotes *When Selected: **"Having powers isn't about fun and games." **"You picked the wrong guy to screw with." **"I'm not the guy you wanna fight." *Prematch: **"Get out of my way." **"I'll end this quickly." **"You really want to face me?" *Item Pick-up : **"Somethng left behind?" **"Looks like a new weapon." **"I think I could make one of these." **"Hey, I made something like this before." **"I could make this from a toaster and a few forks." **"It may be a downgrade from my homemade tools, but it'll work." *When affected by the Transem Ray: **"What the hell just happened?" *Using Red Light, Lights Out!: **"Traffic problem?" *Using Vehicular Manslaughter: **"Time for a little vehicular manslaughter!" *Using Super Charged: **"Now you're in for it!" *Successful KO: **"The tights-and-undies style is nothing but fiction." **"I'm not as forgiving as your comic book heroes!" **"Having powers is different from having fun." **"Another one down." **"Don't mess with me!" **"Don't get up, you'll only piss me off." **"Took you down!" *Respawn: **"Back in action!" **"What the hell?" **"You've mad me angry now!" **"You're starting to piss me off!" **"Now it's my turn to kick YOUR ass!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Allen surfs in on an electrified trash can lid and says, "Get out of my way." Allen lands wearing a jetpack that transforms into several computer monitors and says, "I'll end this quickly." Allen turns around holding his Sci-Fi blaster and says, "You really want to face me?" A hologram of a screen disappears and goes into his phone as Allen holds out his hand, ready to fight. Winning Screen Allen makes motocycle tire skates and rides off-screen. Allen reassembles his jet back and flies off. Allen says "That was a waste of time" and turns around. Allen holds out his phone and produces another hologram as he begins playing a game similar to ''Pong. Losing Screen Allen falls to the ground in anger. Allen tries to rebuild his jetpack, but the pieces are missing. Allen's Sci-Fi blaster explodes in his hand. Allen makes the phone hologram reappear, but the screen says "No Signal". Costumes Varsity Jacket Allen's default outfit. Epilogue Allen Allen wearing a superhero-inspired outfit from the epilogue of Hero's Retribution. Vigilante Allen Allen wearing a brown leather jacket. ''Notoriety'' Costume Allen wearing a costume similar to the protagonist of Notoriety, a fictional film in his universe that is a parody of the game inFamous. Transem: Ashlyn Stark Allen's gender swap caused by the Transem Ray item. She wears shorter pants, different shoes, and a school vest similar to Jimmy Hopkins from the Bully series. However, she has the same hairstyle as Allen. Gallery SOULCALIBUR_Ⅴ_19.png|Allen's default costume 100_0469.JPG|Allen's gender swap, Ashlyn Stark DC Universe Online_6.jpg|Allen as he appears in DC Universe Online, based on his default costume Undo (2).png|Notoriety Costume Retribution.png|Allen's Epilogue Costume Trivia *Allen Stark was not his original name. His first name was Allen Walker, but was changed to avoid confusion with an anime character of the same name. His second name was Alan Stone, but was changed to avoid confusion with the titular character of Aaron Stone. His final name eventually became Allen Stark. **Coincidentally, Allen Stark ''was originally going to be the name of a cancelled Marvel version of Lee Hatake, another possible reason why the two are rivals. **Another character, Sara Walker, was given Allen's original surname. *Allen's Vigilante costume was inspired by Niko Bellic from ''Grand Theft Auto IV. *Allen's Blue Light Special is the longest taunt in the game. *Allen's powers are based off of LeeHatake's original ideas for Cole MacGrath from the inFamous series, in that the latter would be able to use his electrical powers to magnetize vehicles into shields or armor. This later evolved into a new power named Gyrokinesis. **Allen'' is also similar to Cole in that both are superheroes who don't wear special costumes or use special names, instead going about their business in regular clothing while using their real names. **Allen's design is also based on a mixture of Cole's E3 2010 ''inFamous 2 design and Nathan Drake from Uncharted. Category:Blog posts